Running in the Rain
by RUNOS SISTER
Summary: PREQUEL TO: WAITING IN THE PARK. Dan messes up big time and Runo ends up in tears. Cute and heart breaking at the same time.


Runo ran down the street, ignoring the icy rain that sliced at her delicate skin. _How could he?_ The same question had been racing through her head for the past ten

minutes. Her wet blue hair fell in front of her face, making it almost impossible to see. Closing her eyes as tight as she could, she began to slow down, the rain having

thoroughly soaked her dress and her shoes that had fallen off her feet a few meters back. As she came to a complete stop, she noted that the rain was no longer

pounding against her frame. She could still hear it and feel stray raindrops against her feet and ankles, but there was the absence of the enormous pressure. Opening

her eyes, she saw her blue hair in front of her eyes. Leaning forward, she bundled her hair into one hand before standing up straight, tipping her head back, and

releasing the blue mess. As her eyes slowly adjusted from the lack of blue, she saw that she was next to an alley, and a tent-like cover was stretched above where

she stood. Raking her hands through her hair, she thought of what she had seen at the park.

Dan had been sitting there, talking to Julie and Alice. Then he got up and turned around to face the girls, and lowered himself onto one knee. At first Runo had smirked,

Julie had probably won a bet with him and was having him be her servant for the day. But then he had taken out a small black felt box and opened it, facing them both

as he said something. His eyes had been shining with worry, almost as if terrified of the two of them. Runo had froze in her tracks and watched as the two squealed

and jumped off the bench to hug him. _Proposal._ She had then ran as suddenly the perfect day changed into a day of storm and heartache.

"Runo!"

Runo looked up from her hands and toward the warped sound of her name.

"Runo! Runo, please!"

After a moment more, she could make out a reddish figure running towards her.

"Runo!"

It was Dan. Her legs seemed frozen to the ground, as slowly, inch by inch he got closer to her.

"Runo!" his voice seemed hoarse and his breathing was labored. As he got closer to her, Runo's mind finally went back to working and registered that it was Dan.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, about to take off again.

"Runo, please. I can explain," he said, reaching the covering.

"No," she said, taking off into the downpour of rain. After a moment, a sudden grip on her wrist jerked her to a stop.

"Stop it Runo! Just stop and listen to me," Dan yelled at her, his hand tightening on her wrist as his free hand began to tremble. Runo starred at him the best she

could with the rain that kept getting in her way.

"I asked Julie and Alice to meet me at the park so I could practice asking you to marry me. They were late and the time overlapped with when I had asked you to come

meet me and uh," Dan released her wrist and seemed to have lost his remaining courage, "um, uh. That's kinda what you saw… They didn't know that I was uh,

planning on asking you and um, kinda freaked out…" Dan's gaze was fixed on the pavement, and Runo noticed that the rain seemed lighter.

"I was just so nervous about asking you and all cause we've known each other since we were kids and I didn't know what I would do if you said no and broke up with

me. After all, we're only just out of high school and marriage has a greater chance of ending in divorce the younger you marry and I don't want to lose you after having

a feeling of what it is like being with you and-" Dan was cut off by a small dainty finger being pressed against his lips.

"Dan. I love you. I would love to marry you, but your right," as Runo said this Dan's face fell, "we did just get out of school. I want to go to college and learn to be a

veterinarian, and I know you want to go get a business degree." Dan's face fell even farther, she knew him so well, but all he had on his mind at the moment was that

he wanted to marry her. Tomorrow hell could rise up and devour the Earth but he would be happy, just knowing that she loved him.

"Ok," Dan said gruffly, "we can just forget this happened right?" He turned to walk away, but was surprised when Runo grabbed his arm.

"You didn't let me finish," she said into his jacket, "I want to be able to do it all with you. Go to college. Be there when you graduate. I want you there when I

graduate. I don't want to go at it alone because I'm scared… Scared that if I let you go now, you'll find another girl."

Dan tugged Runo back under the tent-like cover and turned to face her before pulling her into a hug.

"I'll always love you Runo. I want to marry you right here and now, but I will wait for you to finish school, if that's what you want," he whispered into her ear, "but

humor me. Runo Misaki, will you marry me?"

Runo smiled into his chest before looking up and whispering, "Yes I will Dan Kuso." He gave a smile of relief before leaning down and softly touching his lips to her's in

a promise. A promise to their future together. A promise of laughter, smiles, and tears. But none of it mattered because it was their future, him with her and her with

him.

* * *

><p><strong>… Random inspiration with these two… This is the prequel to Waiting in the Park. There will be at least two more one-shots to this series of cute n' fluffy one-<strong>

**shots.**


End file.
